


Bent

by keychu



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, M/M, but also they lowkey fuckin yknow, jongkey - Freeform, tbh this story is just anecdotal but it's bute i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keychu/pseuds/keychu
Summary: Jonghyun and Kibum are studying for finals when Jjong fucks up with his flat ass.





	Bent

**Author's Note:**

> this is double posted. originally on my tumblr writing blog from like years ago.

“I’m just going to put in some popcorn; can you put on a movie or something? I’m so done with studying,” Kibum said, getting up from where he and Jonghyun had been sitting for the past three hours. It was getting closer to finals week, and they both felt like school was beginning to be a lost cause all together.

“Yeah, I’m failing.” Jonghyun said, lying down on his side, stretching out over their work space. Kibum looked down at him and chuckled, shaking his head. He put his arms up and cracked his back letting out a tight sigh before straightening again.

“Don’t be like that, we still have another week to study,” he said making his way to his kitchen. Jonghyun groaned.

“Yeah, because that’s how I want to spend next seven days,” Jonghyun mumbled, “with my head buried in some lame textbook,”

“Don’t whine, you’re lucky I’m even helping you – you know how much I have to get caught up on myself,” Kibum said, walking through the kitchen doorway without even glancing back.

“Why isn’t Jinki here to help us then if we only have a week left?” Jonghyun complained into a notebook.

“He’s out with Taemin again tonight,” Kibum called back, “you know, the cousin that’s not actually his cousin?”

“You mean the cousin that’s actually his boyfriend he’s too afraid to tell us about?” Jonghyun asked, picking his head up slightly, squinting in the direction Kibum disappeared.

“Yeah, that one.”

Jonghyun sighed and sat up. He made a few awkward noises as he attempted to get up, his joints making a few protests. He made his way over to the TV and randomly selected one of the movies Kibum had stacked on his rack. He looked it over and decided it was decent enough to use as a distraction from homework. He popped it into the DVD player and grabbed the remotes from on top of the TV stand.

He started taking steps backward towards the couch as he turned the TV on and changed its source, lowering the volume so the previews didn’t break their eardrums. He let himself trip back onto the couch – nearly sliding right off again as he landed on the pile of notebooks and textbooks they had stacked there. A couple of textbooks hit the floor as he tried to save himself from falling.

“You okay?” Kibum called, still in the kitchen.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Hey, can you get me a coke or something while you’re in there?” he called back, standing up again. He collected the rest of the books one by one, moving them to the floor or the coffee table, depending on where there was room. It wasn’t until he was reaching for the last textbook that he stilled. He hesitantly lifted in from where it was crammed between the cushions, and sucked in a harsh breath.

“Crap,” he whispered. He stood there hunched over, holding the textbook in mid air, as he stared at Kibum’s – now bent – iPhone 6. He dropped the text book as panic set in, only to scramble and flail around trying to catch it before it landed on top of the already damaged phone. He threw the book to the floor and pulled the brand new and expensive piece of bent metal and glass from the couch. He looked down at the shattered screen and nearly wanted to cry, “Kibum is going to kill me,” he muttered, “I’m going to die today. This is so unfair I’m only twenty-one…”

“What are you mumbling about over there?” Kibum asked as he re-entered the room. Jonghyun nearly jumped out of his skin, quickly trying to find a place to stash the phone. He settled for simply keeping his back to Kibum.

“Oh nothing,” he said, trying to seem casual, he looked over his shoulder and saw Kibum didn’t have anything but popcorn in his hands – great, nothing to hit me over the head with – and attempted to give him an incredulous look, raising an eyebrow, “didn’t I ask for coke?” Kibum put the popcorn down and stared at him.

“Your legs broken or something?” Jonghyun winced.

“No, but you were already in the kitchen when I asked for it,” he said, turning around to face him fully, carefully sliding the phone into his back pocket as best he could without it falling out.

“Fine – I’ll put on a pot of coffee too, I feel like we’ll need it,” he watched Kibum retreat back to the kitchen and waited until he heard the fridge open before he moved. He sat down immediately, practically cradling the phone in his hands.

“Geez, when I said I’d break his phone as pay back for when he dropped mine, I didn’t mean it literally,” he said to the phone, pressing at the home button unconsciously, “what am I going to tell him?” the phone gave no response other than few flickers of light from the screen before going black again. Jonghyun almost threw it across the room. He had no idea how he was going to explain this to Kibum. Not only was the phone new, but it also had recordings and notes of all the classes he’d missed in the last month when he was sick with the flu. Jonghyun had just made Kibum’s chances of passing their exams a whole lot harder. Jonghyun began spinning the phone around in his hands – even attempting to bend it the other way, before decided he didn’t want to hand Kibum his phone back to him in two pieces.

“Jonghyun?” Jonghyun shot up from his seat, the phone clattering to the ground. He winced again and bent to pick it up, holding it almost delicately in his hands. He tried to give Kibum an apologetically smile, but it came out more as an awkward clenching of teeth.

“Kibum, look, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to – it just – it was under the textbook and I didn’t see it – I mean, I didn’t mean to sit on it – it was an accident I swear,” Jonghyun rambled out before extending a hand, holding the phone out for Kibum to see. He looked down at his feet out of guilt, waiting for Kibum to take his phone back. After a moment, he felt it leave his fingers and he held his breath.

“It’s okay,” he heard Kibum say. He looked up and blinked a few times.

“I’m sorry?” he asked.

“It’s okay. I have it under warranty. I can just bring it to an apple store and get it replaced,” Kibum said walking towards Jonghyun, putting his arm around his shoulder, “you should’ve just told me when it happened.” Jonghyun let out a nervous chuckle that quickly turned into him choking around Kibum’s arm as he closed it tighter around his neck.

“Kibum – Kibum, I can’t breathe,” he choked out. Kibum just patted his head, and nodded.

“That’s okay, I don’t mind,” he said calmly, he let go a moment later, and moved his hand to squeeze Jonghyun’s shoulder, “and I’m sure you don’t mind driving me the two hours to the closest apple store and paying for the gas and lunch,” he said with a sickly sweet smile, “right?” Jonghyun flinched under his grip.

“Sure, of course not,” Kibum squeezed harder, “please let go – I think it’s going to bruise.”

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and the like because i'm lonely.


End file.
